Such a decoder can form an integral part of a television receiver. The audio/video digital input signal can arrive at the decoder via cable, via satellite or via hertzian signal. When the decoder is placed in the “live” mode, the demodulated input signal is recorded continuously in the first buffer memory. Stated otherwise, at each instant this first buffer memory retains a portion of the current programme received on a channel by the decoder. This buffer memory operates while recording as a FIFO stack or as a circular shift register. The switching of the decoder from the “live” mode to the “playback” mode allows the user to play back one or more times, on the screen of the television receiver, a past portion of the programme received by the decoder. On completion of playback, the user can switch the decoder into the “live” mode so as to resume the playing of the current programme received by the decoder. It is understood however that during the playback of the past programme portion which is recorded in the buffer memory, the user loses a part of the current programme which is received live on the decoder.